The Apocalypse
by MoonstoneWings
Summary: "You all have been invited by us, Anonymous, to the party of the century! Boo yah!" Some people snickered, as Doji said this with his very old-fashioned English accent. COLLAB WITH FROSTSTARX! Read and review, 'cause you know it's bound to be awesome!
1. Party?

"…"

There was an eerie silence as everyone gazed up at the mansion. They had all been invited there by 'Anonymous'.

Just when they all got used to the quiet, a loud, "WELCOME EVERYBODY!" made everyone jump twenty-four feet into the sky. (_Yes, these are precise calculations, people!_)

Heads turned, and everyone, especially let out a groan when they saw Ziggurat and Doji standing side-by-side in front of the mansion doors.

"_Wait _just a second!" a female voice popped up. This was, in fact, not a blader. She was an authoress, by the name of MoonstoneWings, or Moon. She pushed some wavy, rebellious purple locks out of her face. Her opaque, seemingly innocent black eyes gleamed. "This wasn't what I had in mind. You both are supposed to be locked up in Riko's bedroom in my version!"

"Yeah!" said another authoress called FrostStarX, or Frost. Her hair was snow white, wrapped up in a ponytail. She frowned through her bangs. (_Don't ask how we got here…_) "And we weren't in a mansion, we were in a circus, and Masamune was juggling pins—"

"Well, it seems we have changed fate," Doji sneered. He and Ziggurat smirked at each other. Then suddenly he switched to party-mode. "You all have been invited by us, _Anonymous_, to the party of the century! Boo yah!" Some people snickered, as he said this with a very old-fashioned English accent, and it didn't suit his personality.

"Oh…kay?" Angelique offered.

"OKAY!" Riko yelled enthusiastically. "PARTY!"

"But it's not what I wrote," Moon said with her eyes wide. "How could things suddenly—"

"Oh, shut up," Doji said in a forced Russian accent this time. Everyone stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads.

"Yup, he's gone bonkers," Ryuga muttered.

"PARTY!?" Kyoya burst out. "But…but…I NEED TO GET READY! I NEED TO WEAR MY PARTY CLOTHES!"

Moon was, no doubt, in awe. "Kyoya, you have, like, ten pairs of the exact same outfit."

"Yeah, but if I painted them pink then they're party clothes!"

"…" There was nothing more to say.

"I'm ready for it," Riko cheered.

"Then step right in!" Doji and Ziggurat chanted at once.

"N-No!" Moon gasped. "Can't you guys see it must be a trap? Like, how they could twist someone's writing…"

"Um, bad idea," Frost said worriedly. "Everyone OUT!"

But everyone walked in anyway, taking Frost's statement as some kind of motivation. Moon gazed in horror as Ryuga pranced through the doors somewhat like a pony.

"Something's very wrong here," she murmured. "Everybody's out of character."

"_That's _obvious." Frost rolled her eyes. "Kyoya wanted to paint his clothes PINK."

"I think Doji's and Ziggurat's vibes are setting people off," Moon surmised. "It's so weird."

"Another obvious point."

As Moon thought about it for a while, she looked around. The scenery around the mansion disappeared, and there was nothing but a mist circling the atmosphere. It was like they had been sucked into an empty void. Moon's eyes were huge as saucers. "We have nowhere to go but in!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Frost shrieked. "WE'RE GONERS!"

Chills raced down Moon's spine as she came to a final conclusion.

"It's the apocalypse," she announced solemnly.

**Inside…**

"This actually isn't that bad," Angel said incredulously. "I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Yeah, except we're basically prisoners in here," Shantel rambled, "and the music is corny, and the food is inedible, and some people have gone mental. AND I OWE THE BANKER A THOUSAND BUCKS AND I ACCIDENTALLY SHREDDED A LIBRARY BOOK WITH A PAPER-SHREDDER AND I GOT A LETTER FROM SOMEONE WHO'S THREATENING TO TAKE MY BEAD AWAY!" She hugged a tiny diamond-shaped plastic bead.

"Yeah…besides that."

**A/N: Er…Yeah, this is my first time being the one writing the collab, so yeah, hope everyone liked this, and Frost, hopefully it wasn't too horrible. It wasn't funny, was it? I try too much. But the rest of them are *Keeps laughing boxes ready* So yeah, till next time, folks! And note that Riko, Angelique (Or Angel), Leslie (Who hasn't made an appearance yet) and Shantel are my OCs. Anyway, who's up for pancakes?**


	2. Mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger!

By the time Frost and Moon had walked inside, things were already crazy.

Dashan must have drunk Doji's peculiar "orange juice" as he was now fossilized.

"Oh my purple jellybeans," Moon stated, facepalming. "It's all because of his 4000 year old stuff. 4000 year old bathtubs…4000 year old toilets…"

"How does this happen?" Frost exclaimed. "We were outside for five freaking minutes!"

"Note to self: When Doji and Ziggurat throw a party together, anything is possible," Moon said.

"Hmm…we should put him in a museum."

"Good idea!"

Unfortunately, the fossil came to life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger—"

The two authoresses stared, bewildered and speechless, as Dashan stood randomly singing.

Frost wordlessly lifted the stone Dashan off the floor and placed him behind glass. "I don't think he'll stop…"

Then he started clumsily break dancing. "Moves like Jagger…"

"WAIT! We're authoresses! The characters are at our command!" Frost realized, breaking the glass and freezing him in an ice cube.

But Dashan just broke the ice and punched Frost square in the jaw.

"Owwww…"

"I have a better idea!" Moon declared. Thus saying, she banged the karaoke machine playing the song. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces and disintegrated. "HA!"

But then Dashan just danced with no music.

"That's even weirder…" Moon trailed off.

Frost came to and pulled out a tranquilizing dart. She shot Dashan with it. "NOW CAN YOU DANCE TO THAT!?"

Something even more bizarre happened. An apparition formed above him. The spirit then began showing off dance moves.

"I think we're all doomed…" Frost backed away.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled. It was Chao Xin, looking hotter and more arrogant than ever in his party clothes. "I know what to do! DASHAN! YOUR 4000 YEAR OLD GIRLFRIEND IS CALLING YOU!"

Moon facepalmed again. Of course. Chao Xin would say only that.

"Chao Xin," Frost said incredulously. "I think she's dead."

"NOOOO!" he shouted, panic-stricken. "Love finds a way to thrive! DASHAN! YOU LOOK LIKE A LUNATIC!"

"Chao Xin, shut up!" Moon groaned. Dashan continued dancing.

Chao Xin, make yourself useful and stop Dashan from dancing. He's embarrassing us in public," Frost said snippily.

"But that's what I was doing!" Chao Xin protested.

"Try again," she urged.

"Um…Dashan, the mighty Burger King is calling…" Moon intervened randomly.

Dashan stopped dancing.

Silence.

"That actually worked…"

"Wow."

"THE BURGER KING!" Chao Xin yelled, dashing off after Dashan.

"…They're taking this way too seriously…" Moon shook her head.

"…I want a Burger King too…"

"…I was just kidding."

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?" Angel gasped out of nowhere, making Moon jump 37 feet in the air. (_Another precise calculation!_)

Chao Xin and Dashan both came back, and as though he were cued, Dashan began dancing again.

"Oooops…"

"Arrgh…"

"…Why are you dancing again?" Chao Xin asked blankly.

"Mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger—!"

"AAHH! I give up!" Moon declared, magically conjuring up an ice cube and locking Dashan into it. "No one pay attention to him."

She sweatdropped when half the people started dancing along.

"Oh-kay! All the sane people, into the Room of Sanity!" Moon marched in, followed by Frost. A bunch of characters joined them.

Frost sighed in relief. "At least no one will bother us anymore."

But she spoke too soon. Because Damian was singing,

"MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

"Looks like _someone_ had an Arrangement," Moon muttered to Frost.

"Or Doji's "orange juice"," Frost muttered back.

"But…since when was he sane?"

"…Since when was he here?"

Moon kicked him out, literally _kicked_ him out. She let out a puff of breath. "There…"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I M-M-M-M-M-M-M-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-S-S-S-S-S-S-T-T-T-T-T-T-T C-C-C-C-C-C-R-R-R-R-R-R-E-E-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-A-A-A-T-T-T-T-T-T-E-E-E-E-E-E—"

Moon gazed with a horrified expression (_O.o_) at Jack.

"GO AWAY!" Frost yelled, banishing him. "So—"

Julian burst through the walls and sang very loudly about pumpkins.

"…ANOTHER ONE!?" Moon shrieked.

Zeo randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? Wha-? …Why is Damian singing about ponies…?"

"Where did you come from!?" Moon shrieked again, hugging and squeezing him.

"CAN'T…BREATHE…"

Riko suddenly walked in. "The door is WIDE open! _Anyone_ could come in here!"

All the mental people infected with Doji-Orange-Juice Syndrome, or Ziggy-Piggy-Arrangements, walked in.

Riko sweatdropped. "That was _so_ not my fault…"

Ziggurat walked in. "Do you want to try out my Arrangements? It will make you stronger!"

"NO!" Frost yelled, as Moon was too busy fangirling over Zeo. "GO AWAY!"

"—GOT THE MO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OVES LIKE JAGGER—"

"How did you escape from the ice cube!?"

"Who wants a million dollars for an Arrangement?"

"Who wants orange juice?"

"NO ONE WANTS YOUR ARRANGEMENTS, ZIGGURAT! GO AWAY!" Frost shouted.

Silence.

Then,

"By the way, I want orange juice."

"You can have orange juice if you take an Arrangement." Doji smirked.

" %&#! I'll get my own orange juice, thank you very much." Frost pouted.

"My orange juice is one of a kind."

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

"I said NO!" Frost sighed. "GO AWAY!"

Then…

"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan…"

Riko sweatdropped. "Kyoya, what are you saying…?"

"Ooh, a Nyan cat!" Ziggurat exclaimed. "I want to add him to my collection!"

"…Orange juice, anyone?"

Just as Frost was about to tell Doji to hightail it out…

"Ooh, mee!" Dashan squealed.

"…You want an Arrangement?" Riko gasped.

"What's an Arrangement?" Dashan asked gleefully.

"Find out!" Ziggurat said, satisfied, dumping him into the Arrange System.

Frost looked around desperately, but Riko was outside, and Moon was still glomping Zeo, who was turning blue.

"…"

"Can I hug you?" Reiji asked randomly.

"…" Frost inched away rapidly.

"Arrangement's done!" Ziggurat replied.

"Ooh yay!" Dashan said.

"You now get one million dollars!"

"And free orange juice!"

Frost and Moon, who finally let Zeo go, gazed, horrified, to see how the Arrangement had made an impact on Dashan. Things were bound to go wrong, because his first words on seeing them were:

"I heard puppies saying my name…"


End file.
